


A Quiet Moment

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Coffee Shop, Fanart, Gen, Guns, Illustrations, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Natasha and Sam share a quiet moment in a coffee shop.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> Drawn for kumeko/amuk for the cap secret Santa gift exchange!


End file.
